


Disinhibition

by Milieu



Category: Bandom, Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caffeine Overdose, Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While you're possibly dying of a caffeine overdose is not exactly the best time to try and work out your issues with the roommate you hooked up with. Ashley still tries, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disinhibition

**Author's Note:**

> Partially based on the time I overdosed on caffeine (though to a far less serious extent than Ashley does here).

In retrospect, pouring Red Bull into his coffee was not the greatest idea Ashley had ever had.

He'd racked up an impressive streak of poor life decisions throughout college, but this one probably beat out all the rest, if only by merit of quite possibly being the one that finally killed him. All he'd really wanted to do was write his damn thesis, but then Andy had had some dumb friend over and he sure as hell wasn't going to be able to get any work done with them in the room, and the library was always too crowded during finals week for him to get any work done there either. He'd ended up in the kitchen, which was relatively quiet, but by then the caffeine crash had started to take hold. So he'd just gone and fucking poured the entire Red Bull into his coffee, figuring that he was going to be up all night anyway.

At some point between then and now, he had done something to end up on the floor. He was only really aware that he was on the floor because he could feel his cheek pressed against the tile, and he was currently staring at Andy's shoes to avoid having to look up at Andy's dumb face. Dumb Friend was somewhere in the vicinity, frantically talking to somebody on the phone or something. Ashley couldn't remember which dumb friend it was. All of Andy's friends were dumb. Andy was dumb. Of course that made Ashley the worst offender out of all of them; he'd spent the entire year living with Andy, so that had to mean that he'd been embracing the dumbness or something. Something about the fool being better than the fool who followed him, or something like that. His head felt too fuzzy to really form coherent thoughts.

Andy and Dumb Friend's voices kept getting louder. They were saying something about EMTs now, but every time Ashley tried to make sense of it, he got distracted by the vibrations of the fluorescent light above their heads. His fingertips were buzzing, weirdly enough. Hadn't he been typing just a minute ago? Everything seemed distorted in some way. He was never touching an energy drink again as long as he lived, assuming that he actually did live to see the next morning. Dammit, he didn't want to be remembered as the guy who went into cardiac arrest while unsuccessfully trying to write his thesis. And he sure as  _fuck_ didn't want to be the star of some story that Andy told at parties: O _h yeah, I was roommates with that guy who accidentally killed himself with Red Bull. We fucked once, and it was okay I guess._

Goddammit, now his last thoughts were probably going to be him regretting the last time he'd had sex. This was all Andy's fault. Somehow.

And for the record, it had been  _way_ better than just "okay". Fuck you, hypothetical future Andy.

There were sirens outside now and Andy was trying to pick him up or something. It was they closest physically that they'd been in weeks and Ashley instinctively recoiled. Who the hell did Andy think he was? He didn't get to go around at parties after Ashley was dead and tell everyone that he'd been _"okay"_ in bed and then try to help him to the ambulance like some kind of hero. Ashley didn't need an ambulance, he needed his damn laptop so he could finish his thesis. 

He tried to relate all of this to Andy, but it manifested as repeatedly pushing Andy's face away from his and slurring out, "Ffffffuck you." Eh, just as good. Got the spirit of the message across.

Somehow or other, Ashley got loaded into the ambulance. Being out from under the fluorescent lights of the kitchen went a little ways towards clearing up his focus, and he grabbed Andy's sleeve so he could impart some last-minute information. "Save that word document before my computer dies!"

Andy gave him an exasperated look. "Okay."

"And if I die-"

"Fuck's sake, Ash, you're not going to die."

" _If I die,_ " Ashley continued, fixing his still somewhat-unfocused glare on Andy, "you'd better tell everyone I was fucking amazing in bed."

"Uh," Andy said. He was herded out of the way by the EMTs before he could formulate a further reply.

"I mean it!" Ashley called. "I'll haunt the shit out of you if you tell embarrassing stories about me!"

He was later assured by the paramedics that at least it wasn't the  _most_ awkward thing they'd heard anyone say before being carted off to the hospital.

\---

He had to be kept overnight, which was a drag more than anything. Andy was a welcome sight by the time he arrived to pick Ashley up late the next morning, looking tired and mildly worried but otherwise okay. 

"What, no flowers?" Ashley tried to joke as Andy helped him into the car.

"I thought about getting you a Starbucks gift card." Andy offered. Ashley punched his arm a little harder than necessary.

The drive passed quietly for the most part. Andy kept the radio turned down low and Ashley absently watched buildings and trees go by out the window, chin propped on his hand. 

"You don't actually think that I've been going around telling stories about you, right?" Andy asked eventually.

Ashley sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "No. I wasn't exactly thinking straight last night, you know."

"Right." They lapsed into silence again.

"...I  _was_ good though, right?" Ashley couldn't help but grin slightly.

"I mean, yeah." Ashley took more satisfaction than he probably should have from seeing the bit of red that spread across Andy's cheeks. So he liked to have his ego stroked every now and again, sue him.

When they arrived back on campus, Ashley got Andy to drop him off at the library so he could pick up more books. On an impulse, he leaned over to the driver's side and gave Andy a quick, light kiss before getting out of the car, shutting the door on any questions or comments Andy might have made.

They could sit down and talk about things later, after he finished his thesis. And after he found a substitute for energy drinks.


End file.
